1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the utilization of oxygen in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
The majority of internal combustion engines are used to power the automobile. A review of previous uses of oxygen in conjunction with engines shows supplemental oxygen has been utilized to try to effect either an increase in power or to reduce air pollutants in the automobile, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,496,951; 3,712,281; and 3,877,450.
The earliest uses of supplemental oxygen in the automobile internal combustion engine were attempts to gain added power. Improved fuels and engineering refinement and engine improvements have resulted in the modern internal combustion engine's power output being such that it is sufficient to propel the average automobile much faster than the race cars of yesterday.
The second use of oxygen in conjunction with the automobile internal combustion engine has been directed to the reduction of air pollutants. During the last decade many devices have been "tacked on" to the internal combusion engine in order to reduce the emmissions of air pollutants. Previous oxygen systems which add extra fuel to compensate for the added oxygen, and most of the "tacked on" pollutant control devices result in a loss of fuel economy; however, recent attention has been focused on the need to conserve our limited fuel resources.
Missing from the previous supplemental oxygen systems are adequate safety devices. Accidents involving automobiles happen at an alarming rate. At the time of these accidents these vehicles can carry upwards of 25 gallons of explosive fuel. The addition of an uncontrolled release of oxygen near such a source of fuel, i.e., the carburetor, presents a fire safety hazzard in case of accident.